Kasabuto Rosui
|caption1 = |username = Fuego_Jr #8832|type = Player|status = Inactive|hero_name = Sangre|age = 15|birthday = March 07|gender = Male|height = 5'6"|weight = 145 lbs|blood_type = O|ethinicity = Central America|hero_rank = Good|occupation = N/A|school = N/A|school_year = N/A|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Blood Teleportation |description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance A scruffy appearing kid, almost bland at first except once you pay attention to the small details, he stands out. Tanned skin, which reflects on where he is from Central America. Curly hair that is rough and stands still, his stature stands out the most as he slouches as he stands. Due to how his quirk works, Rosui has cut marks all over his body almost as if he purposely self-mutilates. When not in his costume, Kasabuto wears a black long-sleeved shirt with a mosquito printed in front of it. He has normal blue jeans with a black belt and likes to walk around in black dress shoes. Costumed Appearance When on hero duty, Kasabuto dons a plain white lab coat with normal black pants. Personality Kasabuto is generally sarcastic, up to a point where he doesn't even know he's using sarcasm in the first place. He has a conceited attitude, thinking he's the best and above everyone else. Kasabuto loves being around people, he has a bright outlook on life, and thinks that good people have good things that happen to them, and that’s why he is a hero because he hopes to give that good to someone. Character Background Kasabuto was born into poverty and living in Central America, the majority of his life, he was abused by his father and was pressed to work and work and work. With the death of his mother and soon later his father. His father possessed the quirk ability to teleport items to and away from him, and his mother had the ability to manipulate water. This combination is what led to what Rosui's quirk came to be. Rosui’s family in Japan adopted him bringing him into their home. Treating with something he had never experienced before, joy. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Overly Analytical # Conceited # Tight Lipped Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Blood Teleportation The user teleports themselves or another person using "anchor points". Each person can only be teleported to an anchor point made in their own blood. If multiple anchor points are made, the teleportee will go to the last one made, in order. An anchor can only be used once. A person has to be within 100 ft to be teleported while also their blood has to be 10 minutes fresh to work. The own user's blood just has to remain liquefied and not dry. He can teleport people with him but only with the combination of both people’s blood, he has no control of this yet. Drawbacks are that he can bleed out in long drawn out battles, so every teleport counts. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Hospital Blood Bag: A hermetically sealed bag that usually contains human blood. Once pierced, the bag can't really be sealed again. Category:Inactive